<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleed Me A River by tamethewoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555171">Bleed Me A River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamethewoods/pseuds/tamethewoods'>tamethewoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Demon Blood, Demon Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Angst, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Sam Winchester replaces Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamethewoods/pseuds/tamethewoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam travels to Hell with all the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleed Me A River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! Hope all is well :)</p>
<p>I know I’ve been MIA for the last couple of weeks. Here’s this little ray of sunshine as a peace offering. :) uni started back up for me, so my writing will slow considerably until mid-April.</p>
<p>Also! My current WIP is still, well, a WIP. (Honestly, as a person with commitment issues, I should have known better). It’s called Write Your Name On My Heart (And That’ll Be The End) and if you wanna check it out, please feel free. The 4th and final chapter should be up in a few weeks. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam, ripped apart, felt all the sin the world could offer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Molten words lay on his tongue, impossible to swallow but unable to voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You should have run. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A crow yelled above him, the sharp caw piercing the gray sky. Another joined, and another. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You should have hid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bloody eyes scan the horizon frantically, miles and miles of wheatgrass and desolation. The crumbled aggregate of the road had long seen traffic. Sam was the only figure to walk the road in a thousand years, or more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own personal road to hell. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">You should have turn back. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Head low, fringe in eyes, he carried on, knowing where he was going but not conceding. He tasted the lingering sensations of demon blood in his mouth. Felt it burn through his veins like fire, hot and alive and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">painful.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> It caused his fingernails to fall off, his gums to vaporize, his nose and eyes and ears to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">bleed,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> slick red blood that poured. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his eyes glowing, an inhuman, morbid sort of thing that made this whole situation more significant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘This is your destiny’ he thought. ‘The rest of your life stands at the end of this road.’ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crows were circling now, dozens and dozens of black dots above. They knew he was a dead man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he was a dead man. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘But I’m built for this.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">King of a kingdom he didn’t want. Ruler of a reign he couldn’t control. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cage he couldn’t stand, once where he was encaptured for decades and decades, wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> him </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">to rule </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>it</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">King. Welcome. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer was retiring, and the only one - </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">only one</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> - that could fill his spot was Sam. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he did. And he was no more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>